Taboo
by trebleclef123
Summary: Drunken night of a smutty foursome. Tegan and Sara. One shot


The music was pumping loudly throughout their eardrums. The bass racked inside their chests, ribcages vibrating while their highly intoxicated brains took in all of the excitement of the buzzing club, or more like a rave as Tegan thought. Grinding into each other, Tegan grabbed Lindsey and pulled her closer, sticking her thigh higher while Lindsey gyrated onto it, gripping Tegans collarbone and slithering down to Tegans chest. Getting lost in her intoxicated high, Lindsey leaned her head back, the lights dancing across her closed eyelids and reveled in the feeling of Tegans thigh movements, and over motion of their dancing. Tegan took this as a chance to suck on the exposed flesh of Lindseys throat, feeling the vibration of Lindseys moan beneath her tongue before moving to her ear. She bit down on the pierced flesh. Tegan was beginning to realize just how drunk she was as she slurred her words to Lindsey, telling her that if they leave now, they can do what they want to each other at Sara and Stacy's apartment before they get back. Lindsey, a tad bit more sober than Tegan, grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the exit, but stopped at the sight of Sara, Stacy, Ted and Jasper.

"We're gonna head out now, its getting pretty intense in here, Tegan's getting a headache." Lindsey managed to yell to Sara

Stacy smirked at the the pair who were clung to each other, and reached in her back pocket with the hand that wasn't occupied with her drink to grab the key to the apartment. she handed it off to Tegan, who swiped at it once and failed to grab it. Stacy chuckled and gently grabbed Tegans hand, placing the set of keys inside Tegans palm.

"Do you-do you know when you and Sara are ga-going to be ba-ack?" Tegan slurred and Sara jumped in "In about an hour or so, I wanna start dancing now Stace, come on!" She smiled and Stacy

Lindsey grabbed the almost empty glass of rum and coke in Sara's hand, while Sara was looking at a place to set it down. Lindsey knocked it back before handing the now empty glass back to Sara with a hazy smile.

Tegan hugged Lindsey from behind, whispering "Let's go," In her ear as Lindseys spine tingled at the feeling of her hot breath against her.

Lindsey burst out laughing as they stumbled out of the club, and were now waiting at a light at a crosswalk on the busy New York street. She clung onto the weebly Tegan, who held on to the lightpost for support, not caring that people were staring. They were both busy from enjoying how so obviously drunk they were. Tegan hasn't been this drunk in years, and neither has Lindsey, who was mainly the cause of how many drinks were poured into her. She told Tegan to let loose, and that she deserved to go overboard after such a great show they played that night at the Beacon. Lindsey won't admit that she enjoys drunk sex as much as she really does, plus, the dark smokey makeup, along with the tight pants, and fitted leather jacket Tegan accentuated tonight made Lindsey Tingle violently, in the way only Tegan could manage to fully extinguish.

They started inside the elevator up to Sara's apartment, their mouths hungrily feeding and sucking at each other, even as Tegan managed to unlock the door, and stumbled into the dark apartment, only being lit from the dim light above the stove. Lindsey tore off Tegans jacket, who was working on the hem of Lindseys jeans, while kicking her foot back to slam the door shut. By the time Tegan slammed Lindsey violently up against a wall, both girls were only covered in bra and panties. Lindsey moaned at the roughness, and Tegan smirked into the kiss knowing Lindsey liked it rough, extremely rough. Her hands went to grip Lindseys thighs, squeezing the flesh red and then scratching down, earning a high pitched shriek from Lindsey. Lindsey slammed Tegans hips into hers, their hip bones crashing together. Tegan knew there would be bruises in the morning, and the thought drove her wild, knowing the memories of them will be completely worth it. Tegan licked down Lindseys collarbone, pulled her lace bra back to ravish her nipples, biting down hard before sucking the pain away. Her long tongue descended down and around her navel, before she bit at Lindseys thighs, who was gripping Tegans hair between her fingers, moaning repeatedly. Lindsey bursted as she felt Tegans teeth and breath as she bit and sucked through her entirely lace underwear. Her screams turned to plea's as she begged Tegan to enter her, to take her right then and there, against the door of Sara's apartment. Tegan hurriedly pumped and curled two fingers into her love. She swirled inside of her tight walls, listening to Lindsey tell her how much she needs her, and how much she loves her. Tegan brought her mouth back up to Lindseys while still swirling. She felt Lindseys cold hands snake their way inside of her cheeky underwear, and danced against her clit. Tegan un-suctioned her mouth away from Lindseys to look into her eyes as the sensation of fingers filled her and met Lindseys came a minute ago with a shriek, but begged Tegan not to stop, so Tegan didn't dare stop pumping and grinding into her. When Tegan pooled onto Lindsey fingers, she begged Lindsey not to Stop seemed to be battling, to see who could moan louder and pump more violently, their minds so clouded and bodies high on ecstasy.

Tegan was so close to another mind rattling orgasm when an abrupt pushed slammed into Lindseys head and body, causing them to topple onto the floor, Tegan's head collided roughly against the hard wood, Lindsey sticking to her, dead weight.

Tegan saw little orbs of light and heads swirling above her, while voices spoke in slow mutated motion before her head rolled to the side in black out defeat.

Tegan heard moans before she was able to see who the people creating them were. She hissed in pain, but she couldn't concentrate on the pain long enough, because she felt hot wetness against her neck as someone sucked. Hands cupped her breasts, and Tegan instantly knew they weren't Lindseys. Her eyes flew open and she was met with the extremely blurry image of Stacy. Tegan shook her head, trying to get the image out of her brain that she was convinced was playing tricks on her, but let out a cry of pain at the excruciating ache she felt.

"Shhh baby just calm down, let me make you better," Stacy's cooed to Tegan, who called out to Lindsey. Why was Stacy doing this? Where's Lindsey? Who is that blob behind Stacy?

"Sara?" Tegan questioned, wishing that her eyes would stop making everything completely fuzzy so she could see.

"Listen to Stacy, Tegan. Relax, she can make it better." It was in fact Sara, it was her voice.

Right then, she felt a jolt of pleasure on her core, though she can't tell what it's from, a mouth maybe?

Tegan couldn't help but let a moan escape her. She knew that wasn't Lindsey's proficient mouth, this one was too gentle. Tegan wished for the characteristics of Lindseys, not that this mouth wasn't marvelous.

"Lindsey, wha- where's Lindsey?" She felt around, what she feels is soft sheets, but her hands were pinned back and a pair of lips were against hers. Although Tegan didn't know who it was, she let her tongue battle with the other, she felt herself drawn to it, wanting more from it even as the other mouth still worked at her core.

She's right beside you Tee," Sara's voice spoke when the sensation of the rubbing tongues left. Tegan panicked even more knowing what she just did with her sister, yet she oddly felt herself wanting more.

"Lindsey?" Tegan called out again

"She's not awake. I can get her up, if you'd like. Would you like that Tee-Tee?" Sara questioned, while her hand groped Tegans naked chest, squeezing her twins nipple before taking it into her mouth. The Taboo of this all fueled Tegans fire as she moaned into Sara and Stacy's touch. Her hands left Tegan and she whined, at the loss, and then concentrated on Stacy's mouth. She suddenly felt Stacy's weight ontop of her, and then heard the raspy moan from Lindsey before her mouth was invaded by Stacy. She could taste herself on her tongue, and when Stacy pulled away, She oozed to Tegan "You taste just as sweet as Sara," and began grinding her hips into Tegan, who grinded back. Stacy grabbed one of Tegans hand, and placed it against her mound "Touch me Tegan," Tegan hesitated, but kept grinding with Stacy. "But...Lindsey..." Tegan felt a familiar pair of hands against her jaw, pulling her head to the right. She could see clearly again, and saw her beloved girlfriends face as her eyes locked with Tegans. Tegan looked at Sara's head bobbing between her girlfriends legs, and before she could do anything, Lindsey locked her mouth with Tegans, who didn't deny their signature way of making out.

"Tegan..." Stacy whined. Tegans hand was limp against Stacy's clit, who positioned her mound against Tegans hand, crushing it against Tegans pelvis to gain friction. The sight of Lindsey and Tegan only fueled her fire as she hungrily watched. "It's okay Tegan," Lindsey breathed, before diving back into Tegans mouth.

Tegan allowed her hands to work Stacy's clit, and then swirled one finger inside her twin's girlfriend, who was currently eating out her own girlfriend while they kiss. Tegan used the single digit to explore Stacy's walls, and got familiar with the territory of the sponge before adding another finger. Stacy squealed and gasped as she fell onto Tegan, her cheek sticking to Tegans flesh as she fought to control her loud moans. Lindsey pooled onto Sara, who then hovered above her so she could grab Lindseys hand and guide it inside her own walls, wishing that her tongue wasn't paying attention to Tegan, but was more than satisfied with the outcome of Lindseys fingers.

All four girls weren't expecting their night to end up like this, but neither of them regretted one second of it.


End file.
